<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rescue by Swiftwhiskers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316838">Rescue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftwhiskers/pseuds/Swiftwhiskers'>Swiftwhiskers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swiftwhiskers/pseuds/Swiftwhiskers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot about how Rebecca might have saved Shaun from Abstergo.<br/>Edited on 5/22/20</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rebecca Crane &amp; Shaun Hastings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rebecca knocked on the door frame of a junior professor's office. This guy had been leaking quite a bit of information from Abstergo and not exactly being discreet about it.  There was no doubt that they knew about this Shaun Hastings.  It was only a matter of time, until they sent someone to take care of him permanently.</p><p>The Brotherhood had debated whether or not they should step in before Abstergo did something to him. William Miles had been a rather vocal in his support against stepping in.  Yes, it would be unfortunate if this man died, but it was hardly the Brotherhood’s responsibility to keep every single civilian alive.  It was better to focus on Abstergo.</p><p>Others argued that if this innocent man died because they did nothing, wouldn’t they be breaking the creed?  Eventually, William and his supporters had relented and agreed to send one lone assassin to try to save Shaun Hastings.</p><p>"Sorry, I'm not holding office hours right now," Shaun said, without looking up from a stack of papers.  “Come back tomorrow at 3 pm.”</p><p>"I'm not one of your students," Rebecca said.</p><p>Shaun looked up, maybe it was an administrator or fellow teacher that he hadn’t met before.  Unlikely, Shaun thought as he saw her.  He didn't dare say it aloud, but she certainly didn't look like an academic.  She looked like one of the stoner kids who almost never came to class.  She entered the office without permission, which irked Shaun.  He had no idea why she was even at the university.  He just wanted her to leave, so he could get back to work.  These papers weren’t going to grade themselves.</p><p>"Are you looking for one of my colleagues?  I could point you in the right direction," Shaun offered.</p><p>"I'm looking for you, Shaun.  Abstergo's not pleased about your leaks," Rebecca said.</p><p>"What do you mean? Are you their representative?" Shaun asked, though he was very skeptical that a tech company would hire someone who looked as unprofessional as this woman.</p><p>"Me? God, no," Rebecca chuckled, but stopped quickly.  She didn’t want to downplay the severity of the situation.  "You're messing with the wrong people. They're going to send men to kill you soon enough.</p><p>"Really?" Shaun asked doubtingly. "They're going to murder me over some silly conspiracy theories."</p><p>"Your theories are a bit closer to the truth than you think," Rebecca replied. " You could wait for them or you could come with me."</p><p>"I think I'll wait," Shaun said. "You're absolutely insane. Leave before I have to call someone."</p><p>Rebecca reluctantly left.  Once she was back in her car, she tapped a communicator, hidden under her hood.</p><p>"He didn't listen," she said into it.</p><p>“You tried,” William’s voice came from the comm.  “Just head back to base, Rebecca. We can’t waste time on someone who won’t listen.”</p><p>“If it’s alright, I think I’ll stay in the area for a few more days,” Rebecca responded.  “There were a few weird crimes around this area that we wanted to check out.”</p><p>“Fine.  Stay safe and check in every night,” William said, curtly.</p><hr/><p>A week or so later, Shaun had forgotten all about the warning. He was out shoveling snow off of the sidewalk. He was renting an apartment here in the States and the landlord had offered to reduce the rent, if he helped with the shoveling in the winter. There were a few other renters who had a similar deal with the landlord, but today was Shaun’s day.</p><p>A van pulled up and stopped beside him. Two men, both larger than Shaun, hopped out.</p><p>"Mr. Hastings!" a gruff voice called out.</p><p>"Hello," Shaun said. He tightened his grip on the shovel and wondered if he'd have to take a swing.</p><p>"Put the shovel down," the other man said. He moved his coat to reveal a holstered gun.</p><p>Shaun considered taking that swing, but ultimately dropped the shovel.  It really wouldn’t be smart to start a gunfight with a shovel.  The two men coerced him to the van. They tied him up and shoved him into the back.  Shaun was really regretting not attempting the shovel defense now.  The bindings were tight and Shaun was unable to wriggle his hands even a little.  The shovel had probably been his only chance to get away, he thought mournfully.</p><p>They had gone a few blocks, when one of the men snapped, "Low on fuel?!"</p><p>The other protested, "I filled it yesterday! Someone must have sipho-"</p><p>The first interrupted, "I don't care. Pull over at this station."</p><p>The car came to an abrupt stop.</p><p>"Fill it up right this time, moron. I'm going to go take a piss," the first man declared, before storming off angrily.</p><p>The ‘moron’ sighed and exited the car as well. He began to work the gas pump.</p><p>‘Moron’ said, surprised, "What? It won't take any-"</p><p>Thud!</p><p>‘Moron’ stopped talking. The doors of the van flung open and someone cut the bonds holding Shaun and helped him to his feet.  Shaun looked around.  He was nowhere near his apartment, ‘Moron’ lay unconscious on the ground, and Shaun's savior was the lady who had approached him at work.</p><p>"Let's go," Rebecca said.</p><p>Shaun didn't need to be told twice and got into her car without hesitation. He definitely didn’t want to be here when the pissed thug came back.  Rebecca used a blade hidden on her wrist to puncture a couple tires on Shaun’s former prison, before hopping into her car and hightailing it out of there.</p><p>"I've got Hastings," she said into her communication device.  “I was still in the area when Abstergo sent some thugs to get him.”</p><p>“I can’t help but to think you delayed coming back to base for longer than you said to try to do something like this,” William said.  “None the less, good job.  Bring Hastings to the nearest safe house.  On the way, try to bring him up to speed about Abstergo and us.  He’s too far into this now.”</p><p>"Who are you?" Shaun asked, after she finished talking with whoever it was.</p><p>"My name's Rebecca," she replied.</p><p>"Thanks, Rebecca," he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on fanfiction, if this seems familiar.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>